Snakes and Ladders
by Z-Aquarius-Kai
Summary: 'That reminds me of Hiro. I wish we could meet more,' said Tyson. 'Its ok, you can share my sisters,' said Max sympathetically. 'No way, are they that ugly' asked Tyson making a face...'Not really,there they are,' pointed Max, smiling.
1. Chapter 1

**SNAKES AND LADDERS**

**Hello, reader!**

**Summary: Max's sisters come to stay with the bladebreakers while their parents go on a round-the world trip. Everything seems to be fine until a cursed pocketwatch falls into their hands. A lot of people seem interested in it and some may do anything to get it.**

**Rating:UUUUUhhhhhh May or may not change!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any of it's characters (even though I wish Kai was mine :)). But I do own the plot and all the OCs.**

** Sorry, I am not good at summaries but I'm sure you'll like the story. Give it a chance. The first few (to be precise six) chapters are short-lengthed because I tried to to update each day, writing before sleeping. But after that the chapters are regular lengths and may sometimes be looooong.**

**Chapter 1**

The Bladebreakers were at the airport.

Tyson yawned, 'Max, why did you wake us so early in the morning?'  
>Max sighed. Maybe it had been a bad idea to bring the bladebreakers along to greet his sisters.<br>'I told you why already.'  
>'But you only said your siblings were coming and nothing else like why and how.'<br>Ray agreed, 'We have all the time. Their flight's late by an hour. We are getting bored. The officials are not letting us play beyblade. C'mon, tell us about them.'  
>Max looked at them. He couldn't believe even Kai was looking mildly interested.<br>'Ok, there's not much. I have two sisters-Joanne and Josephine. Joanne is my twin, she's around 7 minutes elder to me. Josephine is 10 months younger to me.'  
>Tyson interrupted, 'Whaat? You have a twin? And you never told us anything apart from 'I have two sisters'?'<br>'Well...they are pests,' Max answered. 'And why are you getting so interested?'  
>'Shutup,' said Tyson.<br>'Continue, Max,' said Ray not wanting to cause a commotion at the airport. Already Tyson was loud enough.  
>'My parents are going on a round-the-world-trip and they are sending Joanne and Josephine to stay with us. Dad phoned Tyson's Grandpa weeks ago. Joanne was supposed to phone and tell me. With the frightful memory she has, its no wonder she remembered to SMS me just before take-off. I thought I was dreaming when my mobile vibrated at 4:30 in the night.'<br>'Wow, your sis is dumb to have forgotten such a thing,' said Kai.  
>Max grinned, 'That's just it. You see her marks. She's a topper but I swear her brain works in academics only. Now, Josephine, she's is just opposite. She is intelligent about normal things. She hates studies. We usually compete for passing. She's the one whose getting into trouble because of normal things like phone bills, teachers and homework.'<br>'How come they are sisters? They sound so different,' said Tyson.  
>'You haven't seen them yet,' said Max. 'You'll never dream we are related.'<br>'But weren't your parents getting divorced?' asked Ray.  
>Max first turned red and then purple, 'What? you listen to the shit paparazzi keeps mouthing about my family?'<br>'Calm down, I was just joking,' said Ray laughing.  
>'Wonder where Kenny is,' said Tyson. 'Wasn't he supposed to be coming?'<br>'That's what he said when I phoned him. Anyway, Thanks for coming, guys. I couldn't bear the shock of meeting my sisters alone at the airport after 5 months. We get along quite well but we fight too.'  
>'That reminds me of Hiro. I wish we could meet more,' said Tyson.<br>'Its ok, you can share my sisters,' said Max sympathetically.  
>'No way, are they that ugly?' asked Tyson making a face. 'Or are you telling me to back off like a good bro?'<br>Max laughed, 'They are not exactly ugly but they are nothing in front of my looks. I mean, where do you see blue eyes and blonde hair nowadays?'  
>'Flight 7135 coming from London has just landed,' a speaker above their heads informed them.<br>'Ok,' said Max taking a deep breath, 'they are here.'  
>'Where, where?' asked Ray excitedly.<br>'Oh puhleez, Ray, they will be collecting their baggage before coming right?' said Kai in a bored voice.  
>'There they are,' pointed Max.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**SNAKES AND LADDERS**

**Chapter 2**

Tyson looked at the girls who were waving to Max.  
>'Wow, did you forget to tell us your sisters are so damn sexy?' asked Tyson.<br>'Is there anything I should know before making the first impression?' asked Ray checking his clothes and hair.  
>'They are my sisters, guys. And ya, just one thing Josephine, the right one, hates beyblade and related stuff especially Kai. No personal issue, its just that Joanne just loves Kai, in a hero-worship kind of way, and so Josephine has to hate him. Sorry Kai,' Max said, smiling.<br>Ray and Tyson looked downcast.  
>Josephine had blonde hair till her waist. She had green eyes. A perfect figure. Really slim. She wore a short green-shimmery top, regular jeans an a hot-pink jacket tied around her waist. She was wearing pink platform heels. She looked excited. She was talking non-stop to Joanne, who was nodding carelessly.<br>Joanne had jet-black hair. Black eyes. She wore a navy blue jacket over a grey t-shirt and cargo pants. she was wearing green-black sneakers. Her hair was tied in an untidy ponytail, which reached just below her shoulders.  
>Why? Oh why? Why did the oh-so-beautiful Josephine had to hate beyblade?<br>'Well, she will like me. I am sure,' said Ray confidently.  
>'Yeah sure and so will Mariah when she comes to know of your sudden liking,' teased Tyson. 'Its me she'll love.'<br>'Shut up,' said Ray. 'I don't love Mariah. Its she whose after me.'  
>'Max, how are you?' asked Joanne hugging his brother. 'Shit why are you growing so tall? You are giving me an inferiority complex.'<br>'How am I looking, bro?' asked Josephine. 'Oh fuck, my mobile network's not working.'  
>'Fine,' said Max answering both their questions and ignoring the add-ons. 'Well, these are Tyson, Ray and Kai.'<br>'Hi,' greeted his sisters, smiling.  
>They took a cab home.<br>'So is it true that your Grandpa owns a dojo? Man, I am going to ask him to train me,' Joanne said to Tyson.  
>'You'd better not. He's a terrible show-off,' said Tyson, shuddering at the imaginable condition of his image at the the thought of Grandpa tutoring Joanne. 'Yup,' he said, 'you'd better not.'<br>Josephine was asking Kai, 'So, are there any good malls near our place?'  
>Kai said, looking out of the window, 'Hmm.'<br>Josephine turned to Ray and Max and asked, 'Is that supposed to be a 'yes'?'  
>Max laughed.<br>Life sure was going to be a 'Snakes and Ladders' game with his two sisters around.


	3. Chapter 3

**Snakes and Ladders**  
><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

'Welcome,' boomed a voice.  
>'That's Grandpa,' sighed Tyson. 'Help me unload the bags, guys.'<br>'What have you people brought in so many bags?' asked Max. 'Oof, they are so heavy too. C'mon give me hand.'  
>Josephine took her purse from the backseat and started off.<br>'What?' she said turning behind, aware of people staring after her. 'You guys want a tip? I thought four healthy guys and Joanne could pick up 4 bags at least. And, be careful with the pink suitcase.' With that she was off to meet Grandpa.  
>Tyson dumped the heavy bag he was carrying inside the dojo. Josephine Tate said the tag on the suitcase.<br>He turned red when he saw what Grandpa was doing. Balancing a kendo stick on his nose and twirling two others with his hands, he was shouting something to a surprised pair consisting of Joanne and Josephine.  
>'There goes my reputation,' said Tyson to Kai. Tyson quickly ran over to his grandfather and skilfully removed the sticks.<br>'Ahem,' he said. 'Grandpa, How about telling our guests about the rules of the dojo?'  
>'Yes, yes,' said Grandpa. 'This house is small. I didn't build it with the thought of holding up a party of teenagers here. I seriously didn't think of fatso (he gestured at Tyson) here when I built this house. So, there's only one room here and that's mine. You all sleep in the dojo. Eat in the kitchen. Pee in the bathroom. Flush after usage. Don't bring in pets. Get up early for the training. Anybody who breaks these rules has to weed the garden with me.'<br>'I am hungry,' broke in Tyson.  
>'So am I,' said Max.<br>'What about you two?' asked Ray.  
>'What's there for breakfast?' asked Joanne uncertainly.<br>'Ladyfingers and bread,' said Grandpa from the kitchen.  
>'Eww,' said Joanne. 'I can't eat ladyfingers forget such a combo.'<br>'I am ok with it,' said Josephine.  
>Tyson and Ray sqaubbled as they both wanted to sit beside Josephine. In the end, she had to sit betwen them.<br>Because there were only six chairs Joanne dragged a stool and sat beside (heart skipping a beat) Kai.  
>'So, you don't do dieting?' asked Grandpa to Josephine.<br>'No,' replied Josephine her mouth full of food. 'gfudjkftdhfssgdhjflghg..'  
>'What?' asked Ray.<br>She swallowed her mouthful of food. 'I said that's for fatasses like Max.'  
>What followed was a verbal match between the Max and Josephine coupled with unending laughter from Ray and Tyson. As swear words flew across the table Joanne smiled at Kai, shaking her head and munching on to the bread and butter she had made for herself. He smiled back.<br>Grandpa said over the noise, 'You're sure you don't want the ladyfingers, Joanne?'  
>'Yes,' she replied making a face.<br>'Want anything else?'  
>'Kai's autograph,' she muttered.<br>'What?' he shouted over Tyson's guffaws.  
>'Nothing.'<br>Splat!  
><strong>So, did anybody like it? Plzz review...even if you are not logged in!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**SNAKES AND LADDERS**

Chapter 4

Granpa's face was covered with a bowlful of ladyfingers. Slimey lquid dripped from his hair. Next Josephine found her mark. Max gave a shout as bread hit his face. He took a handful of veggies and threw them. They fell on Ray's hair.

'Oi,' said Ray, 'I had just conditioned them today.'

Soon everybody was in the food fight.

Kai left the room quitely when he saw Joanne taking part in it. Well, her aim was bad.

When he next entered the room, he saw Max, Tyson and Joanne still covered in food. He presumed Ray had gone to wash his long tresses. Josephine must have gone to the girls-bathroom to bathe.

'I can't believe that I forgot the code to the num-lock on my suitcase,' Joanne was saying.

Tyson and Max were helping her by giving her possible hints about it.

'Try 100,' suggested Tyson. 'Or 000.'

'Already did.'

'Try 007,' said Max.

Joanne stared at him.

'What?' he asked.

'I'm not that a big fan of Bond.'

'Ohk!' Max tried to think of something. 'I know,' he said slapping the floor, 'try 777. You know, Ronaldo's jersey no.'

'Already did. If you don't remember I'm good at solving puzzles and that means I already tried out normal codes like that. If you can't think of anything good better not waste your brain,' said Joanne.

'I know, let's try to break the lock with a hammer or something,' offered Tyson.

'Wait till Josephine comes out. Maybe I told her the code,' Joanne shrugged and sat down.

'Try to think of what you were doing when you locked it,' Kai said.

Max and Tyson looked at him strangely. Did Kai just say something on his own?

Joanne made an imaptient noise. 'Uhhh, its all blank. I can't remember a thing.'

'Hello, uglies. How cute am I looking?' Josephine paraded into the room wearing powder blue tee-shirt and cream shorts. 'Left you all speechless, right?'

'Got it,' shouted Joanne. 'Josephine, can I borrow your clothes for the time being? I forgot my num-lock code.'

'Yeah sure, but I wonder if you'll fit in them. You are as fat as Max, I think,' said Josephine.

'Oh Josephine don't start again,' said Joanne.

'Huh, you are jealous,' said Josephine sticking out her tongue at Joanne.

'Thanks for the clothes,' said Joanne and rushed off to take a bath.

'I tell you my siblings are jealous of my good looks,' Josephine informed the occupants of the room. 'Ouch, don't you know you are not supposed to hit girls, Max?'

'You are not a girl. You are a hag,' laughed Max. 'And I didn't hit you. I was just throwing my pillow across the room and it happened to fall on you.' Max winked.

Josephine was going to hit him back when she said, 'You know I don't feel like fighting anymore. How about taking me to the beach? Who knows I'll find some good-looking guy there. The hot surfer dude type!'

'Just let me change and then we'll go,' said Max. 'But not for that reason. Our beach is good and I want to show you girls the way.'

'Yippe,' whooped Josephine.

**Thanks Susan sewell, zairizrox, whoknowsright10 for readin and reviewing/putting this on your fav. lists**

**And people don't just come and read and go away please REVIEW too...thanks :D !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Snakes And Ladders**

Chapter 5

'You are looking hot,' whispered Tyson to Joanne.

Joanne groaned. Josephine's pink figure-hugging tee and green shorts made her feel strange. 'Tyson, don't you start now. I am feeling so uncomfy in Josephine's clothes.'

'Huh! Now people don't even show gratitude when others complement them,' said Tyson.

'Omg! This is your beach?' asked Josephine disappointed. 'Leave alone hot dudes there's not even a soul to be seen here.'

'Its summer holidays. Most people have gone abroad for holidays,' explained Max.

'C'mon, let's have a swim,' said Ray.

'No can't do,' said Josephine.

'We don't know how to swim,' agreed Joanne. 'You guys go. We'll make sand castles or play something.'

'But if you don't know how to swim why were you so bent on coming?' asked Tyson.

'How dense can you be? I came for bird-watching, what else,' Josephine said, winking. '6 feet tall, muscular and tanned birds.'

...

'You know, Kai is handsome in a way,' said Josephine.

Josephine and Joanne were lying on the beach. The bladebreakers were having a swim.

'Hmm,' said Joanne from the pile of sand she called a castle.

'What hmm? Did you hear what I said?' asked Josephine.

'Huh? I am sorry I wasn't listening. What did you say?' asked Joanne laughing sheepishly.

With a sigh Josephine repeated her statement.

'You got to know now? I've telling you that for years,' replied Joanne.

'Well, he's muscular and everything but he's not my type. I mean, look at him, he hardly ever talks,' said Josephine. 'And he is creepy too.'

...

After an intense game of football (yes, Joanne and Josephine play football quite well, all thanks to Ronaldo) on the beach, the bladebreakers+2 sat down.

'This is what I call life,' sighed Tyson, satisfied.

'You know, I am glad you fellows came,' said Max. 'Summer holidays were becoming boring with just training everyday.'

Ray and Tyson nodded enthusiastically while Kai slightly tilted his head forward by an angle of 15 degrees.

'Are you kidding?' said Joanne. 'You found summer holidays boring? I die for them.'

'Ya, I so wish my summer holidays were like Phineas and Ferb's, their's go on forever,' said Josephine.

Everybody laughed.

'Let's have an ice-cream. Swimming gave me quite an apetite,' said Tyson patting his stomach.

'What doesn't give you?' asked Ray.

'I agree with Tyson,' said Max. Joanne and Josephine nodded.

'There's just one problem-we don't have money,' reminded Ray.

Everybody looked downcast.

'Here, I've got some,' said Kai, handing Ray some money.

Soon, bladebreakers+2 were happily eating ices by the sea beneath the sun.

**Thanks to my lovely reviewers-zairizrox, Susan sewell, rubyredroses1! and to SilverKitsuneGrlAngel and Whoknowsright10 (plzz u 2 review too)**

**Who do you like better Joanne or Josephine? And what are your sun signs?**

**210 hits and 76 visitors and still people don't review...plzzz do it makes me happy...thanks again!**


	6. Chapter 6

**SNAKES AND LADDERS**

**I'll be having my half yearly exams soon so there's no guarantee when I'll be updating so here's a double chapter to make for the loss.**

**These 2 (chap-6 and 7) chapters are dedicated to:**

**rubyredroses1 for her endless support and motivation**

**Susan sewell for her lovely reviews and encouragement**

**zairizrox for being the first person to read the chapter always (how do I know? well, i show it to her before publishing!) and her inspiration for all my bold and daring characters.**

**I'm really thankful to all the people who read my stories. (Brag:130+ people read it. Yay! A big thing for me)**

**Chapter 6**

'There's no shelf for keeping the toothbrush and toothpaste in the girl's bathroom,' declared Joanne.

Everybody was laying out their beddings in the dojo.

'Keep them beside your bed,' suggested Ray.

'There are mosquitoes in this corner,' declared Josephine.

'Here use this,' said Joanne throwing a tube of Odomos (that's a mosquito repellant cream) towards her.

Next morning, Joanne woke up at around 5 o'clock. After tossing and turning for 15 minutes in her bed, she decided to get up.

Grabbing her toothpaste and toothbrush she went to the bathroom.

Brushing she looked at her dishevelled appearance (her hair a masterpiece of her pillow). She sniffed. 'Something smells like Odomos.' Shrugging, she went on brushing. It was then that she realised that the toothpaste wasn't becoming foamy in her mouth.

She looked at the tube she was holding. It read-ODOMOS.

Giving a horrified look at the mirror she rinsed and rinsed her mouth for 10 minutes.

Still not sure whether there was some Odomos left in her mouth or not Joanne decided that if there was anything poisonous or dangerous to happen it would have happened by now.

Opening the sliding door she went into the courtyard. The morning was lovely.

She sat down on the steps and looked at the untended garden on the right.

'Creek,' opened the sliding door. Joanne nearly jumped out of her skin only to find out it was Kai.

Kai looked surprised too.

'Good morning,' Joanne greeted him with her characteristic wide smile.

'Morning,' muttered Kai.

'Here have a seat,' said Joanne shifting up.

'You up quite early,' commented Kai.

'I usually can't sleep so I usually get up early.'

'Max is not like that,' said Kai smiling a little, remembering the tiring activity of waking Max and Tyson.

'Yup, Max and Josephine can sleep the whole day long if nobody wakes them. But I am a light sleeper.'

There was a short silence here as Kai wondered at the ease with which he was talking to Joanne and Joanne wondered at what topic to talk about.

Surprisingly it was Kai who broke the silence. He was slightly curious about Joanne. 'Do you beyblade?'

By now Joanne had already travelled to another world mentally and she nodded vaguely.

'Can I see your beyblade?' Kai was getting irritated. Why was he being forced to talk? Ok nobody was forcing him but still he felt like that.

Breaking out of her trance Joanne took out a silver blade from her pocket. 'Here.'

Kai looked at it. Attack type. How could a lazy person like Joanne take an Attack Type blade? 'Girls,' he thought, 'Waste money and a beyblade when they buy one.' She would have been better off with a Defence Type. Any blader would be able to tell her that. He wondered why Max had not advised her against it. 'Looks like I was wrong, she is quite dumb,' he thought. But what surprised him was the bitbeast present in the blade.

'You have a bitbeast?' he asked surprised. Bitbeasts only came to really good players.

'Yes, it's called DragonWolf. It's a wolf but it can breathe out fire. Wind element. Can I see your Dranzer?'

Joanne knew exactly what had been going through Kai's mind. She didn't bother to contradict him. He would see for himself when she would blade. Till then, well didn't she love surprising people? It would be worth it to see the look of surprise on Kai's face when he would realise what a good blader she was.

'Of course,' she thought, 'I am not as good as him but still I'm better than what he must be thinking.'

Before Kai could reply Grandpa's voice came booming, 'Wake up, youngsters.'

**Z-A-K:plzz review it makes me happy!1**


	7. Chapter 7

**SNAKES AND LADDERS**

**I'll be having my half yearly exams soon so there's no guarantee when I'll be updating so here's a double chapter to make for the loss.**

**These 2 (chap-6 and 7) chapters are dedicated to:**

**rubyredroses1 for her endless support and motivation**

**Susan sewell for her lovely reviews and encouragement**

**zairizrox for being the first person to read the chapter always (how do I know? well, i show it to her before publishing!) and her inspiration for all my bold and daring characters.**

**I'm really thankful to all the people who read my stories. (Brag:130+ people read it. Yay! A big thing for me)**

**Chapter 7**

'I'm bored,' said Josephine loudly.

'So?' asked Max. 'What are we supposed to do?'

'Let's play something,' said Tyson.

'Yes,' said Josephine brightening up, 'let's.'

'Ok,' said Ray. 'Do you want to play, Joanne?'

'No,' she said, 'I'm feeling lazy.'

'Oh, c'mon,' said Tyson. 'Don't be such a spoilsport.'

'Yes, Joanne, say yes!' said Josephine excitedly. 'We'll play Simliarity.'

'Oh ya! I'll play that,' said Joanne, getting excited. 'It'll help us to know more about each other.'

'How do we play it?' asked Tyson.

'Its easy,' said Max. 'We ask random questions. Everybody writes the answers on a paper and we compare them. Then, we take out the similiarity.'

'I didn't understand it that well but I'll get it when we play it,' said Ray.

'You play too, Kai,' said Josephine.

Kai ignored her.

'Oh, I am sorry; I didn't use the proper language. Will you please grace our game with your noble participation, your majesty,' said Josephine.

Joanne stopped her, 'Leave him, Josephine. He can just sit and stare at our game if he wants.'

But when they tore pages for the game one half was left. Tyson handed it to Kai and surprisingly Kai took it.

Josephine said, indignantly, 'Now how are you playing?'

Kai smiled, 'I didn't want to waste the paper.'

'Oho!' asked Josephine.

'Josephine, stop before you force Kai to leave the game and let's start. Joanne, you ask the first question,' said Max.

Josephine gave a sheepish smile and looked at her sister expectantly. In fact, five pairs of eyes looked at Joanne expectantly.

Joanne looked at her friends, wrinkled her forehead, narrowed her eyes and said, 'I dunno, what's your favourite colour?'

Immediately everybody wrote the answers on their sheets. Shaking her head, Joanne filled the answer in her sheet too.

The game continued with occasional squabbles between Tyson and Max because Max thought Tyson peeped into his answers and useless questions. Final answers are as follows-

Fav. colour-Kai-Navy Blue, Ray-Red, Tyson-Navy Blue, Joanne-Navy Blue, Max-Yellow, Josephine-Purple.

Fav. Season-Winter, Spring, Autumn, Spring, Summer, Spring.

Fav. no.-1, 5, 5,7, 9, 5

First thing you see in a person's face-Nose/eyes, nose/eyes, nose/eyes, smile, nose/eyes, nose/eyes

Current Crush-Keira Knightly, Josephine, Megan Fox, , Camilla Belle, C. Ronaldo

Whom did you think of last night-Tala, Lee, Kenny, Kai, Kenny, Surya (doggy)

Person you hate most-my grandfather, Ian, Hilary, Kabuto, Emily, Surya (doggy)

The answers brought out many laughs and surprises with Ray and Josephine being the most similiar. There were some speculations whether Surya was a dog but Josephine cleared them by explaining he was very much human but his activities were fitting of a dog!

**Z-A-K:plzz review it makes me happy! N welcome to the Snakes and Ladders clan, Mirage Enamel!**


	8. Chapter 8

**SNAKES AND LADDERS**

**Chapter 8**

_**Its the calm before the storm... **_

After breakfast (consisting of boiled egg sandwiches), which Joanne suspected contained bugs and all sorts of imaginable yuckities (surprisingly turned out to be nice with no traces of horribilities and yuckities **{A/N nice words na?}**) our heroes decided to go to the Carnival.

The Remus and Romulus Carnival was located at a three hours drive, in a small town.

It was Grandpa who gave them the idea. 'I am going to meet Dickenson at his new house. Anybody wanna come?'

Tyson said, 'Isn't there a Carnival set up near his house? Let's go there.'

'Yes,' said Josephine, 'please. I'm all cooped up here.'

Max nodded energetically. The others agreed too.

Three hours later they were standing at the entrance of the brightly coloured ensemble of tents, stalls, rides, etc.

'I'll pick you all at six-thirty,' said Granpa, driving off in his jeep. 'Have fun.'

They stood in the cue for a particularly terrific ride but seeing the long cue everybody decided to split up.

Ray and Josephine went to Mysterious Mirrors. Tyson vanished with Max muttering something that sounded like, 'Don't want to be with spoilsport Mr. Hiwatari.'

Joanne sighed. Not fair. She was to be parked with Kai? 'Never mind,' she thought. 'Its not like he's unbearable and I'm still his loyal fan. Can afford to go around with his scowling face.'

She looked at Kai who lived up to his reputation and scowled.

'So, what do you want to try first?' Joanne asked.

* * *

><p>After an half an hour of pulling horrible faces at the hilarious mirrors Ray and Josephine walked towards the Shoot and Get It stalls where they met a boasting Tyson showing off his blading moves to a bunch of kids whose parents were giving him irritated looks.<p>

'Where's everybody else?' asked Josephine.

'Max is flirting with a girl somewhere,' said Tyson rolling his eyes.

Ray asked, giggling, 'Was she cute?'

'Not your type, obviously,' said Tyson, adding, 'and not my type. Anyway I am bored.'

'Let's try to find him and embarrass him,' said Josephine smiling wickedly. 'Talking of embarrassing, where are Joanne and Kai?'

'I don't know. I thought they were with you,' said Tyson.

'No,' said Ray frowning.

'Oh! Poor Joanne. We left her with Kai,' said Tyson slapping his forehead and mocking a sad-face.

'It's ok,' said Josephine. 'She can look after herself.'

Ray gave her a you-really-think-so? look. Josephine added, 'as well as Tyson here can look after himself.'

Ray started, 'I think we should go look for her. Kai is capable of leaving her all alone and walking off to some dark corner.'

'You worry a lot, Ray,' said Tyson, laughing away. 'Let's try to win something at the Shoot and Get It first. What do you want, Josephine?'

'Talk about yourself. I can get what I want myself,' said Josephine smiling.

'Is that a challenge?' Tyson asked. 'Then let's see who get's that Tweety toy first. The winner gets a free ride on the Bumper Roller Coaster.'

'You're on.'

Ray followed them after shaking his head at their naive-ness.

* * *

><p>Joanne looked at the 'Zarka Tells Your Fate.'<p>

She turned to Kai, 'Let's try this.'

Kai asked, in an irritated voice, 'You still want to try something. After trying nearly every ride?'

'C'mon,' said Joanne, 'I'll pay.'

Kai ignored her.

'Hmph,' said Joanne and dragged him along.

Zarka was an old woman, exactly like those fake fortune tellers you see at fairs (**A/N I don't know actually, I've never been to one).**

'Come in,' said Zarka.

Kai and Joanne sat down on the small stools. Zarka took Joanne's hand.

'Ah, your fate is twisted. I see darkness ahead but wait,' Zarka stopped and pierced Joanne with her grey eyes, 'do you believe in fortune-telling?'

'Ummm, sorry but I don't,' Joanne replied giving both Zarka and Kai a smile.

'Then why are you here? I can already see that your boyfriend has no interest for this,' said Zarka. (**A/N hahaha Kai must have woken up after this)**

Joanne turned beetroot red. Kai spluttered beside her with a dull flush creeping over his pale cheeks.

'Nothing of that sort,' said Joanne. 'We are just friends.'

Zarka gave a smile and said, 'That the future will tell. But I can certainly say something of your future alone just now.'

These words sobered the atmosphere so much that Joanne felt shivers. Zarka started, 'Seems like you are going to run into trouble in future. You and your friends. Wait, I sense a prophecy-'

Her voice began to tremble and became hoarse.

'Your fate has been sealed,

You will suffer wounds that will never be healed,

All because the guarded secret of centuries you unveiled,

To one or all you must for ever say goodbye,

After all it's never easy to forget those who die.'

As Zarka completed her verse something crashed in one of the cupboards.

Joanne and Zarka jumped. Kai didn't even move.

_CRASH!_ Again something knocked against the cupboard.

'Wait, dears,' said Zarka. 'I don't know what's happening. Maybe it's a mouse.'

She opened the door and sighed, 'I am sorry it's just this cursed pocketwatch.' Immediately, Joanne was beside her.

'Wow, can I see it? Is it really cursed? Does it usually try to come out of the cupboard?'

'No,' said Zarka with a frown creeping over her forehead. 'Its never showed any sign of being cursed till now. I thought it was a hoax.'

'Oh,' said Joanne. 'We should go, the others might be looking for us.'

'No, here take this,' said Zarka pushing the ancient-looking silver pocketwatch into her hands. 'I think it likes you.'

Joanne wondered how she could sense that but took the watch.

'It doesn't open,' informed Zarka, 'It's said that when it finds the Keeper, the winds will open it and the Keeper will be given his full powers.'

Joanne looked at it and touched the edges. True, there was no spring or button to open it.

_CLICK!_ It opened as her fingers touched the edge.

Screams could be heard from outside. The speaker switched from songs to 'Everybody quickly evacuate the main tent and find shelter. Quick, before the winds bring the stalls down.'

**Ooh so the winds have come….if one prophecy can come true then so can the others, right? Next chapter's going to be action-packed. Yeah, this is where the actual story starts!**

**Aaaaand I am so sorry for taking such a loooong time to update but I had my exams. Today was Maths, it was horrible. I could hardly solve any trigo questions. What I did solve, I hope was right. I loved Principle of Mathematical Induction because I could do all of them. Before Maths I had Physics which went better than Maths, surprisingly. Biology and Chemistry were ok too. Thank God, all are over now. I hope to update ABIT in a day or two.**

**Did anyone see Winter Sonata (on Animax)? Poor Kang Juansang died and Sanghyeok's become so handsome after the **_**a few years later **_**clipping. I wonder you the bespectacled guy is.**

**Earlier I was doing this story as a side-entertainment and ABIT was my mainstream but now I am going to provide equal attention to both. The chapters will be longer and of course the villains make their entry in the nest chapter. ANY PREFERENCES FOR THE VILLAINS?**

**I was re-reading this a bit and I realised I made a lot of mistakes. SORRY for them.**

**By the way my sis zairizrox started a story called Ghosthunters. She uploaded around three weeks back but I forgot to tell you all. It's amazing. I strongly recommend it. **

**Thanks to my lovely reviewers-**

**Susan sewel: i am so happy that you are all excited about this**

**rubyredroses1: your reviews make my day...just wanted to know do you like narnia?**

**MOD: i am seriously taking your advice and working on it...i hope you like the changes and betterments**

**sophia miles: thanks for your numerous reviews...i loved them**

**zairizrox:Omg! can't believe you reviewed**

**lala_island94: there will be a lot of fights and a catfight or twoin the coming chapters...just keep reading**

**MEH: i can't believe you liked...i respect your review a lot...thanx a lot...m going to read Living with Hell as soon as this is done**

**And all others Please join the Review Revolution (The oath is on my profile) and REVIEW! After all review makes everybody happy!**

**CYA**

**Z-A-K**


	9. Chapter 9

**SNAKES AND LADDERS**

* * *

><p><strong>Review Responses:<strong>

**rubyredroses1: ya he wud've looked doubly handsome**

**Susan sewell: now you know!**

**sofia miles: as i said its bad**

**lala: here's it!**

**MEH: evn tho u cdn't review tx 4 d pm!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

**Ray's POV**

"Ssshhh! There he is," said Josephine, pointing at Max. Tyson stifled a giggle. I shook my head in despair. How did I get dragged into this?

Max stood beside the Candy Shop with a platinum blonde. The blonde was wearing a strappy top and a lime-green miniskirt.

"The hair's dyed," whispered Josephine. "How do you know?" asked Tyson.

Josephine looked at him as if he had gone mad, "Duh! I know everything there is to know about fashion."

I said, "So, what's the plan?"

"OOOh, you _are _interested!" she said, her eyes gleaming. I shifted uneasily but yeah, I was getting interested.

"The plan's simple," said Tyson. "We make a fool of Max and drive the girl away!"

"Ya, that's the foundation but the plan is…," Josephine whispered.

"Wow!" said Tyson laughing. "Lovely, how come I never thought of it?"

"You have to have a brain to think, you know," I informed him.

"Yeah," said Tyson. After a moment's thought he added, "Hey…what did you mean by that?"

"Tyson, you are dense!" said Josephine laughing.

"You like it?" said Tyson. "Anything for the prettiest girl in the world."

I gave Tyson a murderous look. He winked.

"At the count of three," said Josephine. "1….2…3!"

We ran towards Max on top speed and yelled, "Aliens…..get down."

The effect was marvellous. Max and the fake-blonde were human after all. Seeing us shout and roll onto the floor they followed our cue. All of us lay there for a whole minute till Josephine, Tyson and I started laughing uncontrollably.

"Sorry," I mouthed to Max between laughs. Max just stood there, looking very red. The fake-blonde clung to him squeezing out a tear or two.

She opened her mouth, "Oh dear! I was so scared. That was-"

Josephine cut her off, "That was marvellous, Max. You acted perfectly to the plan."

Tyson added, faking innocence, "Ya, you should be on Broadway."

That was it. The damsel in distress quickly let go of Max's arm. Giving him a hard slap, she walked off in a huff.

Max started after her, "Wait, Lorielle, I swear I didn't-"

Josephine grabbed him. "Lorielle? What a fake name! Man, can you not be so blind in love?"

I added, mocking a saintly face, "We saved you." I got a well-aimed punch for that.

"Never mind," said Tyson. "Lend me some money."

"As if," said Max, angrily. "Not after you all broke my heart."

"Nothing new," muttered Josephine to me.

"Oh shit! She stole my wallet," said Max suddenly.

We all looked at Max and then started laughing all over again.

"Looks like we were a little late," I told him consolingly.

That's when the wind went wild. People started running helter-skelter. I grabbed Josephine's hand and ran towards the office. Nearly everybody was running there as it was the only concrete building in the area. From the corner of my eye I could see Max and Tyson follow us.

I wondered why Josephine was restraining. I stopped to ask her, "Are you hurt?"

"No, dumbo," she retaliated. "I am not going inside shelter till I find Joanne."

It suddenly dawned to me that I had totally forgotten about Kai and Joanne. "Maybe they went inside," I didn't know who I was trying to reassure me or her. Max and Tyson caught up to us. "What's up? Why did you stop running?" asked Max

It took me just three words to answer him. "Kai and Joanne," I said.

Before any of us could do anything Tyson had run up to the Entrance fee collector in the office. We followed. Panting Tyson asked him, "Did a weird face-paint boy of my height and a black haired girl come here?"

The collector looked at him and answered, "No. But maybe some are stuck in the main tent."

I scanned the room. No, Kai wasn't here. After all his striking personality could be made out quite soon. Tyson turned to us, "I have got to look for him and Joanne. You all stay here."

The three of us spoke together, "I am coming too."

Max and I turned to Josephine and said firmly, "You are staying here."

Josephine looked at us and I was sure she was going to disagree but surprisingly she sat down.

We opened the door. At once I felt as if I was being pushed back. The wind was strong. It wailed around. Everywhere I looked there were upturned tents and stalls. We ran towards where we remembered the main tent to be. There was not a soul in sight. All those who had been around had ran off as fast as they could.

There it was. Or it had been. The main tent had collapsed. "Kai?" I called. "Joanne?"

We split up to search. My throat became hoarse from calling. My eyes stung as the wind directed more dirt towards me. I heard a sudden sickening sound behind me. I turned and say a thick pole falling towards me. I tried to move but somehow I couldn't. I just stood there waiting fearfully for my end.

**End of Ray's POV**

* * *

><p>Kai asked, "What did you do?"<p>

"I didn't do anything. It opened on its own," Joanne said. "Zarka?"

But Zarka was gone. The winds blew hard at them. Joanne turned to Kai, her eyes widening, "What do we do now?"

"You die!" Kai and Joanne turned in the direction of the voice. Cloaked figures surrounded them. Joanne counted them. Five. She looked at Kai. Somehow, even the calmness of his face couldn't stop her from being scared. Five blades directed towards them. What did Joanne do? She did the most humane thing possible: she closed her eyes. She opened them back when she heard the familiar _clang_ of beyblades being deflected.

For the hundredth time it crossed her mind that Kai wasn't human. He was fighting all five beyblades at once without breaking a sweat. But Kai was losing. Joanne could see that the CP (**A/N I am going to call the Cloaked People that, ok?) **were talented.

"Run," Kai said, looking at her.

Joanne shook her head. _"Why don't you run? It will be easier, safer."_ Joanne looked around for the source of this new voice. With a start she realised that it came out of the pocket watch which she still clasped in her hand absent-mindedly.

"No," she thought. Again came the voice, _"You are foolish. Run or we will both die."_

I said, angrily, "And you are cowardly."

Kai looked at me again and said, "Idiot, stop talking to yourself and run." I looked at Dranzer fighting five bitbeasts at once. I turned to the pocket watch and muttered, "If you want to live you will tell me how to stop this storm as well as these people."

My pocketwatch seemed to have gone dumb. Then it clicked open suddenly. There were dials and lots of metal pieces rather like the seconds hand of a watch. There was a weird compass-like something too. _"Absorb it all." _"How?" _"Use those arms." _I looked at the arms and understood. I quickly ran behind Zarka's upturned tent which shielded me from some of the wind.

I knew Kai would think I was running but all this was for his own good.

The arms stopped moving and pointed to where a normal watch would point. I looked at the dials. Which one? _"Giving up?" _I ignored. One of the dial's points was glowing. I looked at it closely. Absorb, it was written in curly writing. So easy? I wondered. I pointed the arms all at once on the Absorb point.

"_Answer my riddle and get your wish-What is fragile that you break it by just speaking its name?"_

* * *

><p>Ray stood motionless. "Run, Ray, run," Ray was dully aware of somebody asking him to run. Ray closed his eyes and felt knocked down immediately.<p>

"Ray, you ok?" Ray opened his eyes. When they got into focus he found himself staring at a worried Josephine. "W-what happened?" Ray asked. Ray looked at the fallen pole which lay some feet away from him. "How?"

Josephine heaved a sigh of relief, "I saved you, what else?"

Ray looked at her and then hugged her. "Thanks."

"Raaay, you are making my dress dirty," Josephine complained.

Ray smiled and let go.

"I found the others, by the way," said Josephine. She led him to where Kai was fighting the baddies.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok I know this chapter was awfully confusing but I was in a rush.<strong>

**By the way Kang Juansang didn't die. His mom erased his memories so the bespectacled guy whose name was Minhyung is actually Juansang...come to think of it I spoilt a whole weekend feeling sorry for him...the bad news Animax has suddenly gone off my cable connection which ironically boasts its the best in the country! So, bye bye Winter Sonata for now.**

**I'm sorry for mistakes (if any); I'm sure I wrote Joanne instead of Josephine or vice versa somewhere but doesn't matter.**

**The surprising thing: I didn't get as many hits on the last chapter as I usually do and I thought that chapter was really good.**

**Review! Review! Review! It makes me artistically inspired XD**

**P.S. I'm starting a Narnia fanfic sometime and ABIT will be updated soon (as soon as I write it)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Ya, I know. This update is really really late and all I can say in my defense is SORRY. There was such a lot of work to be done. This chapter would have been longer but I figured out if I delayed it this time then wonder when it would have been updated. I hope the earlier readers haven't forgotten about this and new readers are always welcome. Also, I have to say a huge THANK YOU to all the people who have read, reviewed, favourited or alerted this story. My hits show thay thr numbers are huge which just makes me swell up in pride so this chapter is dedicated to you all.**

* * *

><p>Joanne looked at Ray and Josephine entering the scene. She looked at Ray joining Kai and fighting. And she looked at her cursed pocket watch. She felt….helpless. For all her intelligence she had no idea what the answer was.<br>"Kai, are you ok?" asked Josephine. The slate-haired boy looked a little worse for wear. It was obvious that fighting with the cloaked people was draining him fast.  
>His sharp reply of, "Go away" was proof enough that he wasn't feeling well. After all the almighty Hiwatari never replied unless and until the utmost urgency.<br>Ray said, soothingly, "I am here, together we can manage this." At that time Ray had no idea about the exact power of the Cloaked People's beyblades. But Kai's sad smile and worn down appearance didn't go unnoticed by Josephine.  
>"Where are you going?" asked Ray as she began hurrying away. Josephine looked back and smiled, "getting help and saving your butt, as always." Ray smiled and turned to his battle.<br>It took Josephine around ten minutes to hunt the others and bring them there. By that time stars were dancing in front of Kai's eyes and Ray's breathing was shallow and ragged.  
>Tyson entered the battle Tyson-style, letting out a cry of Dragoon-Blow 'em To Smithereens while Max gave the defensive entry calling out Draciel's Eternal Defence.<br>It was then that Josephine realised that Joanne was nowhere to be seen. She looked around and found a very sad looking and near to tears Joanne talking to a pocketwatch. Wait a sec, talking to a pocket watch!  
>"What are you doing, my loony sis? Do you even know what's happening? Stop looking at that rusted old piece of metal and tell me, have you got a blade?"<br>Joanne seemed to snap out of a trance, "Joe, can you solve this riddle?"  
>Josephine looked at her sister in amazement. Maybe the gravity of the situation had shocked her to madness. "This is not the time for solving riddles. You need to get your blade out and help the others fight off the cloaked people."<br>Joanne shook her head, "They are too powerful. Believe me, the only way to stop them is to solve this riddle."  
>Spending most of her life with Joanne, Josephine knew that Joanne was very stubborn.<p>

She looked at the riddle "_What is so fragile that you break it by speaking its name?_" and said, "That's easy. How come it didn't strike you? It is silence."  
>Joanne's face regained some of its lost colour and she smiled her usual wide smile and said to the pocket watch, "Silence."<p>

The watch glowed red and it spoke, **_"Lesson_ and Rule no. one. _Do your chores yourself. An answer given by someone else is not answer but a question. A question of your ability. Unlock this riddle to get your wish.-_**  
><em><strong>The person who owns it sells it. The person who buys it doesn't need it. The person who needs it doesn't know he's using it. What is it?"<strong>_  
>"Aaargh! That watch talked!" screamed Josephine.<br>"That's only half the story," smiled Joanne grimly. "But the good thing is…..I know the answer to this." She took a deep breath and said, "A coffin. The person who makes or owns a coffin sells it. The person who buys it doesn't need it and the person who needs it doesn't know he is using it coz he's already dead."  
><strong><em>"Exactly. Coffin that's where my last user must be right now and that's where you would be without me. Anyway, now you can use any one of the buttons."<em>**  
>Joanne pointed the arms to the absorb button. Blue light glowed and the watch grew hot. Very, very hot. She tried to let go of it but it clung to her hand and suddenly everything was being dragged towards it. The wind, the dirt as well as the cloaked people. When it was all over the watch closed with a pop.<br>"What just happened?" Josephine mouth sagged open.

* * *

><p>Now, now that small little review button has missed you greatly, give him some attention please.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

**What happens when you are surrounded my boring people, no wi-fi, no laptop but have a gtab that saves your life? You look through all the files on it and find that out of all your stories only two are there (at least that's what I did). I went ahead and actually wrote a chapter each for them. So proud of myself! Also, just warning, as these are typed on the gtab they must be filled with mistakes. Be an angel and ignore them, ok?**

* * *

><p>Snakes and Ladders<p>

Chapter 11

Joanne looked at her friends and siblings with a slight frown. Did they believe what she had just told them? Josephine did, she knew, but mainly because she had seen it happen. Max didn't. It was clear from his face. Being a stark realist, he wouldn't want to believe such things. Ray, looking slightly concerned about Joanne's mental condition, was giving the typical sensible-mother-looking-at-poor-delusional-child/invalid look. Tyson believed her, that was sure. He was currently looking at the pocketwatch with a solemn face, waiting for it to jump and bite him, no doubt. Kai's face was unreadable as usual. Joanne looked away from his face very quickly. It gave her the creeps.

She picked up the pocketwatch, which had gone silent since its last burst of power, laid it on the floor, took Max's blade and charged it at the dumd (literally) pocketwatch. Everybody in Mr. Dickenson's living room gasped waiting for the crunch of Draciel crashing into the old metal of the watch, shattering it ibto pieces. It never came. Instead, golden light emitted by the watch pushed it back with such force that Draciel rebounded towards the window and crashed right through it.

"What's happening, fellas?" came Granpa's high voice from the garden. Within minutes, which gave Joanne enough time to pick up the pocketwatch and stash it away as well as smile smugly at her friends, the two men had entered the livibg room.

"What the f*** just happened?" Max muttered.

"Now, young man, don't try to wrigle out of this. You broke Dick's window while blading. You pay for it," Granpa said simply.

Mr. Dickenson, however, intervened, "My dear boy, there is no such need. I can see it was an accident. No problem at all."

Max was so shocked, a shock that was mirrored on all the children's faces, that he nearly forgot to say thank you and sorry.

The ride back home was a most talkative one as the everybody now demanded more detailed explanations, since they now believed in the watch's true magic. The nicest thing, next to Granpa putting on his earphones and leaving the children alone, was the fact that the watch actually talked.

_"Bad luck, children, bad luck. That's what I am. You'll regret having tried to attack me, Joanne but as of now I am tempted to forget it and pass it as a hysterical influence on your brain."_

Joanne snapped, "Believe me, I never felt saner."

"Shush, sissy. Tell me, pocketwatch, why are you sticking with Joanne? I mean why not go somewhere else, bug someone else?" broke in Josephine.

_"It is not my choice. She is the keeper. The curse is in her blood. As it is in yours."_

Max drew in his breath, "It runs in our family?"

The watch just gave a hearty chuckle in response. _"Yes, as it will run in the veins of your friends if they put up with me sometime longer."_

Tyson, true his dramatic nature, dropped the watch to the floor of the car.

"Then how do we get rid of you?" asked Ray, sounding very, very not-approving.

_"I think, you have got to seal the keeper. Very messy process. Lots of blood and gore. Even then, its never actually worked. I am a SURVIVOR!" T_he happy cackle was interrupted as Kai took the watch from Tyson's hand and wordlessly, closed it.

* * *

><p>Josephine scowled. People were making too much noise! She tried to ignore and get back to the wonderful dream she had been having, eager to know what happened next.<p>

Another scream...

Josephine sat up. Somebody just signed their deathwish, she thought.

It was Tyson, no surprises, accompanied by a very harassed looking Kai who saw her and gestured at a hair tearing Max and shocked Ray.

Forgetting her murderous intent, she asked, "What happened? Poisoned gas? Hysteria? Is it that watch again?"

Surprisingly enough it was Kai who answered, "Daichi has broken his leg. Kenny has joined All Starz. The rules practically disqualifying us from the Beyblade Championship. Letter just arrived."

Josephine looked at the open letter dropped carelessy on the floor. Torn between sympathising and easing her curiosity she sighed and walked over to Ray and her stupid brother, picking up the letter in the process. Tenderly, she drew away Max's hands away by saying, "You'll ruin that hair, honey."

Max did not smile but did stop tearing his hair. "Ray," asked Josephine in a soft voice, patting his shoulder, "are you ok?" Dumb question to ask, she knew, but what else? Max got up and silently walked out. Not getting a reply from Ray, Josephine began to read the letter thinking, _Who died_? The ltter went as follows-

_Dear Bladebreakers,_

_Seeing the current increase in the number of beybladers all over the world, the WBA has decided to register teams of six bladers plus coach and mechanic. It is repeated that ONLY teams of six people will be registered. According to the new rules, each team will consist of two sub-teams, who will play matches in a an alternate manner. Winner is chosen by best of three, as before. A point will given each time a sub-team wins. The top two teams from each category qualify for next round_-blah-blah-blah-the usual nonsense, thought Josephine, as she read ahead skipping over many of the parts.

Completing it she asked Kai, who seemed to be the only hearing-gifted person in the universe, "So, your friends left you all but you can still ask someone else to join you. After all, i am sure, there are millions out there dying for a chance to play with you!"

"What you missed, Sherlock, was that the competetion starts tomorrow. Where do we get some one good enough in such short notice? Today's the last day register. We can ask any of the rookies in town but then we wouldn't be able to go further than the knick out round. Its hopeless," Kai sounded pretty depressed himself.

"Wow! That's the most I have heard you say," Jospehine said after staring at him for a few seconds. Kai scowled. "Anyway," she continued, "I know you'll think of something, Kai. Where's Joanne?"

"I don't know and I don't care," he growled before going outside.

"I guess its just then," Josephine turning to Tyson and Ray only to find none of then in the dojo.

After getting dressed up in record time she went about hunting Tyson. The first place she checked was the kitchen and no surprises! There stood a doleful Tyson eating a whole tub of chocolate ice cream.

Taking a spoon she sat down opposite Tyson and thanked her sagittarian stars that she was so good at talking. "Tyson, stop. I want some too. Quit making that horrible face." Not even geting a grin she pressed on, "Is that it, then? All it takes to bring down the great Bladebreakers is a bunch of backstabber friends and a letter? Seriously, I thought you were capable of more. In fact, i can't believe that you actually got up so early because of this. Don't you want to be champion anymore?"

Tyson stood up, his chair falling with a crash, "The hell! Of course I wanna be and I will be. Mark my words, I'll make this happen somehow."

"Then show me that you can," smiled Josephine.

Tyson stood there taking in huge draughts of air. "Kai, Ray, Max! I got-" he ran out with renewed energy and his usual cocksure self restored.

Jospehine smiled and shook her head, getting up to follow the hyperactive idiot. Bipolarity=Tyson.

"Get outta my way, beauty," he rushed in and took of with the ice cream tub. Seriously, Josephine thought, this guy needs medication. Oh well!

* * *

><p><strong>Did you know that pushing that cute little REVIEW button is free? Try now!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**This chapter is wholly dedicated to rangerapprentice, who if she hadn't read the last chapter...well, let's just say I wouldn't have written this one this early. Thanks for the motivation!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

Joanne nearly dropped the grocery bags she was helping Grandpa carry. The Bladebreakers as well as Josephine were sitting in a tight circle-very quietly, very seriously.

"I wonder what's happened," she muttered.

Grandpa looked at the kiddos and shouted, "They are playing Dumb-Charades? Without me! Yo, kiddos!" He dropped the bags and ran towards them. With a sigh Joanne carried the load towards the dojo. Throwing it inside she ran back to the yard where the others were.

Grandpa was being, unceremoniously, pushed off from the group. Realising, that they were indeed not playing Dumb Charades, he let them be. Joanne was filled in with the details of what had happened after she pestered Josephine for information. Her advice, however, was very different from Josephine's, "That's great. Now you don't have to worry about training and everything. You can just lay back and enjoy the summer. I say, try next year and-"

"That's it!" Max interrupted, slapping his forehead. "She's one."

His teammates looked at Joanne with calculating expressions.

"Excuse me, I am what? And stop looking at me as if I am a contagious disease," Joanne spoke.

"Is she good?" Kai asked, hurriedly.

Max nodded, "Quite."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Tyson yelled. "Let's go to registration office."

"You are a good blader," Ray explained to Joanne, who was looking very confused indeed.

"I am? Wait a minute, are you thinking what I am thinking? No, no," Joanne groaned. "I am lazy."

"You are on the team and that's it," said Tyson. "Now, can we go?"

"We still need one more teammate," Kai commented slowly.

"Let's just go to the Office and-well, we'll think of something," Max said, brightly.

The six if them bundled in a passing taxi and told the driver to drive to the Office. Two hours later, they stood somewhere in the suburbs.

"Where are we?" asked Ray, clearly not happy with the situation.

"In the middle of nowhere," replied Josephine instantly.

The driver was nearly whimpering as Kai talked to him. He had clearly lost the way and had no idea of his whereabouts. Kai had shouted his head off but that just made the driver even more nervous. The driver whimpered, "I-I th-think I know this road. W-We are n-not far away."

"You better be right," Kai glared.

Two hours later, they were somewhere in the rural area and that was when they ditched their taxi to look for another.

"Where are we, now?" asked Ray, still not happy with the situation.

Josephine gestured at their surroundings-grazing land for cows, pig sheds and hen coops- or particularly the land, "Why! We are in the Land Of Poo. Cow poo, pig poo, horse poo, hen poo, the list is endless."

"My stoamch is dying of starvation," Tyson's stomach growled as if agreeing to his hypothesis.

They entered the nearest farmer's house where they were given food and one of the farm hands ran to the nearest taxi stand to call a taxi. This time they got a slightly better taxi driver who seemed to know where he was going. The journey back was a long one and most of them fell asleep in the car. Joanne smiled through her sleepy eyes when she saw Ray shoulder the sleeping Josephine's rolling head. She shifted her gaze and met Kai's full gaze. He continued to look at her expressionlessly until Joanne was forced to conclude that he must sleep with his eyes open. Creepy.

It was very late when they reached the BBA Office to register. They were hurried to a door outside which Mr. Dickenson himself stood pacing up and down the corridor with a worried expression, "Oh there you are m'boy. I thought you were never going to come. Its taken all my strength to make Marple wait for you. She felt it best to close the registry as soon as possible. Never mind that now. Kai, I think you can fill out the forms. Come, come. We must not waste time." He pulled Kai along with him into the room from where a high pitched could be heard mocking, "At last the champion graces this office. Took your time, didn't-"

The door closed with a click and the remaining children looked at each other in bewilderment. Ray was the first to speak, "How will he fill the form when we don't have a sixth member?"

"I doubt he knows anybody," Tyson commented sourly. "He being so anti-social."

"Its Kai," said Joanne brightly, "he'll think of something."

As everybody turned to her with strange expressions, Josephine shook her head in pity, "Don't worry, guys. Its the fangirl in her. She tends to come out sometimes. Anyway, think of someone who plays this stupid game. I thought there were more of you freaks-Sorry, Ray-in this world.

Inside the room, as Marple and Dickenson bickered over his head, quarreling over everything and anything, Kai wondered what to do as he held his pen over the blank marked 'Sixth member'. What to do? Maybe Mr. Dickenson could help. After all there were many good bladers in BBA. He decided to, against his pride and habit, ask him to help, "Mr. Dickenson, do you know-"

"Marple, is this all because-Another time, Kai m'boy-that! Unbelievable..."

Kai fumed and looked again at the form. He brought his pen to paper and with a determined look wrote the sixth member's name.

Outside his friends were still wondering who, what and why when Kai exitted the room and joined. He was, as you can imagine, bombed with questions. Tyson was the most vocal, "What did you do? Are we going to the Championship? Yes or no?"

Max was calmer but bordering on crazy, "Kai, are we going?"

Ray, the calm one, was not all calm now. Tearing at his hair he asked, "Whose name did you enter?"

Kai looked at them expressionlessly but had a loose smile tugging at the corner of his lips but continued to be quiet. Josephine lost her patience and jerked back the bit of blonde hair she had been tugging for the few last minutes, "Stop being a jerk! Why don't you just answer them instead of standing there smirking.

Kai scowled at her, "Shut up, idiot. Well, if you all must know yes, we are going." There was a cheer as the Bladebreakers went mad. Joanne caught Josephine's eye and shrugged. Josephine smiled and mouthed "Boys."

"And if any of you is interested in knowing who is the sixth member, its-"

* * *

><p>Oh and do need to say this? Well, I will...:) :) <strong>REVIEW REVIEW<strong> coz REVIEW=Motivation! Any guesses about the sixth member?


	13. Chapter 13

**I know its been a long time. A million sorrys won't compensate it but I am sorry!**

**Since its been so long I would advise you to go read the previous chapters in case you don't remember what was happening. I will update soon from now on:)**

**Chapter 13**

"Tala?" asked Tyson fearfully.

"Bryan?"

"Spencer?"

The tones became colder and colder as the Bladebreakers tried to guess the name of their sixth member. At last, using up the names of all the scary people Kai knew, exhausted they looked at Kai expectantly.

He gave a sigh, "We are not that fortunate. Seriously, your heightening degrees of dumbness mystify me. The Blitz Boys are already listed as one of the teams!"

"Then who's it? Not that kid Whyte?" Ray asked.

Kai snapped, "I have no idea where that kid is. I don't like him and that's it."

"How about you just tell them? Minus the drama," a clearly bored Josephine asked.

"Funny you should say that. Well, she's the sixth member," Kai jerked a thumb towards Josephine who had gone back to applying golden nail polish. There was a collective gasp and then a babble of confusion.

"What?"

"Her? Are you soft in the head?"

"Off your rocker?"

"What?"

"Oh please, guys. All that noise is not helping me get the perfect coat of nail polish," Josephine finally looked up and then it struck her. "Me?" she pointed to herself with a clear what-the-hell look.

Kai looked flabbergasted at the expressions he was getting, "That was the only name that came in my mind when I stood there with the Registration Form." He shrugged and walked right out of the building as if he didn't have a care in the world.

"Holy shit. He wasn't joking, was he?" Josey capped the nail polish bottle and stowed it in her purse.

"What's so not-right about this?" Joanne seemed to have suddenly woken up and spoke for the first time since Kai's dramatic unveiling of their sixth member.

Tyson gave her a quizzical look, "Your hair isn't the colour but sometimes you can be so blonde."

"You don't even know if she blades well or not. Don't be so judgmental," Joanne flared up. She was after all the protective elder sister even if she didn't quite live the part mostly. "Seriously, I thought you were better than this."

"Stop being mean to my friend," Max seemed to have flared up too.

"Ya, ya, you take his side," Joanne scowled.

Josey looked at Ray who obviously didn't want to take sides and winked. She was clearly enjoying this.

She broke in, "Guys, chill. Before you embarrass the beauty that is me, can you please shut up and get to the car."

The temperature, which had escalated to a sub-zero level soared back to normal as they headed back.

Tyson whispered to Joanne, "You know you look pretty when you scowl." Trust Tyson, to come up with the worst apologies

Joanne gave him a semi-angry look as she tried to hide the smile that was tugging the corners of her mouth. Minutes later everything was forgiven and forgotten.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to the following people who left awesome reviews- Rangerapprentice, Tyrain, lollipopXgal, Susan Styles and Hantix. I hope some of you come back to the story! :)<strong>

**See ya!**


End file.
